OUT OF KEY
by silver moon droplet
Summary: rikuyuffie: nobody could keep up with her, until he came along.


**Out of key  
****a silver moon droplet production**

Maybe it was the smexylicious outfits she got to wear, or that she could stay out for hours without a care. Maybe it was the people she met, more eccentric than herself or maybe it was the music that carried her through the crowd, made her stand out. Nobody could put her finger on it, except the black haired, brown eyed girl herself. When asked; she would just smile and laugh, dragging another date to the dance floor, dancing the night away. Whoever he was he could never keep up, he would just leave. She was so lost in the dance, she didn't even know, but by the end of the night that short tempered girl would curse like a sailor and make another poor sap buy her a drink. The next night that same poor sap would be dancing with her, trying to keep up and failing miserably.

It was quite entertaining watching her go through this cycle night, after night. Maybe it was the way each date storm out of the dance club like an idiot. Maybe it was the way she would knock someone down, not even noticing. But you knew, deep in your heart, it was the way she moved. Not like she would ever guess that, because that would be so unlike you to be—kinda—no, it was too misplaced. She was an amazing dancer; you knew that oh so well, you remembered being one of those nonexistent people she just happened to knock down.

You can't help but laugh, because you remember her dancing in the street her Ipod in hand, when you just appeared out of nowhere with your football in hand running from your best friend attempting to tackle you. You stopped dead in your tracks staring at her, she was beautiful; in some strange ninja wear, that would just make anyone else look strange, but for some reason it fit so perfectly on her. You were so entrapped in her beauty, that you didn't notice that this girl was about to knock you over until she did. You can still see her face, that look of pride, when she laughed it was the most beautiful sound in the world. You didn't say this—no, instead you grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Oh how she hated you for that.

Somehow you two became inseparable, you still can't explain it. She would always jump on your back in between classes; people began to talk, saying things they didn't know. People told you, that you were the star quarterback you had a reputation to uphold. You were supposed to date some cheerleader, like Selphie, not some freak like her. You would end up in the principal office after that, you couldn't stand when people would call her that. You would always be so rash, but always got off the hook. She would yell at you for that, because you had special privileges as a jock. She would never know what you did to end up there, she would never ask. Then again you never gave her time, bribing her with Materia. They stopped talking, because you two were always together; friends, they finally declared. They stopped worrying, accepting her slowly but surely. She wasn't going away anytime soon.

You remember when she first asked you to dance with her, it was the homecoming dance; she looked more radiant then ever. You politely decline, making up some lame excuse about two left feet. She pouted, whined and almost cried, but thankfully you were more stubborn then she was, so she dragged your best friend out instead. Not without vowing she would one day dance with you, you shook your head with laughter. Every chance she would get she would ask, but over the years she got less persistent until finally she stop asking at all. You were both happy and upset at once, you couldn't explain why then.

When graduation day had come, she was screaming bloody murdered because she couldn't find her Ipod, her beloved noise maker. She couldn't take yours, because yours was black, not the beautiful silver that she had loved long and hard over the years. You helped her search for hours, you were almost late, but finally she had found it in her pocket. She plead and plead for your forgiveness, but you didn't not until _after_ you graduated. You were worried that you two were going to grow a part, but she ended up attending the same college as you. You were so happy, you weren't losing another best friend which made losing Sora somewhat less painful.

She made you enjoy college life to the fullest, every dorm party you two, or three depending if she picked up a poor sap the night before, were there. You helped her through the college curriculum, stealing her Ipod when she wouldn't pay attention. You two were the perfect team, the best of chums, when anyone else would suggest anything more she would just laugh, saying you were like a brother and you would smirk agreeing. Deep down, it stung you but you didn't want to push her away, she was the best thing that ever happened to you. You kept things together, perfectly in tune, until tonight because he was all over her, you couldn't help but be jealous of him.

It was because she had notice, because she was letting him move her rather than let the music move her. It pissed you off, because this doesn't happen, this wasn't right.

You take a drink and then stand up; walking over to the dance floor coolly. When really you have no idea what the hell you're doing, she's looking at you curious. You smirk at her, walking over to them. Your heart is beating faster then ever, you have butterflies in your stomach and inside you're freaking out. You smile politely at him, then look at her.

"Does your offer still stand, Yuffie?" you asked, smoothly.

She looks at you with a look of confusion, and then her eyes light up. "Of course Riku!" she says, with gleefully. She pushed him away without a second thought; she then grabbed your arm dragging you on to the dance floor. You draw her close to you; it is a slow song after all. You thought she might give you a look or something, but she only cuddled into your chest. You were about to do something so out of key, so unlike you but the song ended.

She laughed, when the song came up it was fast pasted and one she loved. You looked at her, bemused.

"This is the song that was playing when we first met," she giggled. Then, with quick ninja skills, she kissed you. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. "Can you keep up?"

"You'd be surprised," you answered, with a laugh.

She smiled, dancing gracefully; you followed in suit, astonishing her because for the first time, someone could keep up with her. You were right under her nose, when she would ask why you would never dance with her. You would kiss her, trying to distract her from the question, you generally succeeded.

You loved her, since you had first met her, you just didn't want to admit it to yourself, then. Back then, you thought it was out of key; now, it just fits so perfectly.

**F i n.  
****Thank you for taking the time to read this, please review.  
****Apply standard disclaimers. **


End file.
